The Last Feather
by Towa-chan
Summary: Sakura finds the last feather and restores all of her memories. But she will have to defeat Fei Wong Reed first. Sakura later says her goodbyes to her friends and confesses her love to Syaoran.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: Liquor And Personal Thoughts

Author Comments: Hello! This is my first fanfiction on Tsubasa. I hope you like it. And, I do not own Tsubasa. Clamp owns it!

Story: I am Sakura. The princess of Clow Country. I have lost all the precious memories I have gathered since childhood. My friends Syaoran-kun, Kurogane-sama, Fai-san, and Moko-chan, have helped me gather my precious memories. I would do anything for them. I have also been hiding a secret from everyone. I have a little magic of my own. I am sorta like an angel with a scepter. But I'm sorta in the unidentified category. I found no need to use magic. But also, the thing that ticks me off, everybody treats me like a helpless baby. I also am a master of martial arts and magic. I watch everybody and at night, I practice until I perfect my art skills. I am deciding that I should tell everybody. But not until it is necessary. Syaoran has something in his mind. I really do wonder what he is thinking about.

Syaoran's P.o.v:

Sakura doesn't look so happy. She is always worried. She always wants to do favors for everyone. I know Sakura is trying to tell everyone she is strong. I understand why. I would have been pretty angry too. In the meanwhile, Kurogane and Fai-san were harping down on liquor. The ones made out of fruit. ''Man! This is good stuff! Wanna bottle Syao-kun?'', Fai joked. He already knew what my answer was going to be. I sweatdropped. Sakura laughed. I frowned at her and blushed. ''I'll take a fruit juice any day over liquor. So, that means no,'' Sakura said wisely. ''Yeah. I heard liquor is terrible. I'll go with Sakura now,'' I said with a sick look on my face. Mokona was busy pigging out in liquor. I exchanged glances with Sakura and she gave me a look as if she was agreeing with me. Sakura gave me a cup of fruit juice. We both clanked our glasses together and drank. Moko-chan was starting to have an affect from the liquor. He was bouncing up and down on the mattress and passed out. Kuro chuckled a little. I was surprised. Kuro never laughed or smiled in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Fai's Young Pupil

Author Comments: Thanks for reading! The second chapter is more like a goof off chapter. Things will get a little more intense and scary later. The first couple of chapters will be focused on other people thoughts and friendship.

Story: Fai's P.O.V: Good morning! What a beautiful warm day in Sakura City! Sakura means Cherry Blossom. So the translated name for this town is Cherry-blossom City. I barged out of my room and into Kuropoo's.'' Good-morning.'' Kuro was still fast asleep. GOODMORING KURO-RUN!'' That did the trick! ''What the... you idiot! Don't just barge into people's rooms like that,'' Kuro grumpily yelled. Poor Kuro-tan. Ruining mornings for me. I better not wake up Syaoran-kun like that. If he gets startled, he may punch your face, saying that he didn't mean to. More like life threatening instincts to me. I but on my outing clothes and Moko-chan followed me. ''Daddy, where are you going,'' Mokona curiously asked. Mokona likes to make fun of me and Kuro-sama. Kuro gets very ticked, but I think Moko-chan is absolutely adorable when he says that. ''Well, I'm going to see Chitoshiya-chan. You can come if you want, Moko-chan.'' Mokona hopped on my shoulder and smiled. I nodded and walked out the door. Chitoshiya is a 11 year old girl. She wants me to teach her martial arts. She wants to be as good as Syaoran. She also wants to practice magic. Her magic comes from ice and water. She is at her strongest when she is cold, like ice. Knocked the door to Chitoshiya's house. Chi opened the door. Chitoshiya is a very long name with then chan part. So I call her Chi-chan. ''Fai-sempai!'' She jumped on me and hugged me. She is a very shy person. So she blushed and pulled away. ''Sorry Fai-sempai. ''It's okay. Moko-chan wanted to cheer you up during practice,'' I happily said. Chi brushed aside her blonde smooth strand of smooth hair and opened her arms for Mokona to jump in. Mokona jumped into Chi's arms. Chi petted Moko's head. Then Fai lead me and Moko-chan to a quiet area with a lot of Sakura trees. ''Let's start on ice darts. You have to be fast, intense, and rough like ice. So, keep your movements stiff.'' I demonstrated the movements. ''Hai,'' Chi answered. She tilted her arms and did a martial arts move that produced small ice shards.'' The more force and breath you put into your attack, the more thicker and vile your attack shards become. Try them on me,'' I demanded. Chi nodded and sent dangerous icicles at me. I used my inner chi attact to shatter them. '' Inner chi, an attact that produces fire. All magic types posses that such kind of spell. Take a deep breath. Focus on your inner power. Look inside your heart, there will you find your chi flame. Different people posses different amounts of chi. Now try it Chi. Chi tried very hard. But she reaped no result. We practiced more martial arts and defensive magic till it was over an hour of practice. Mokona was tired of cheering his heart out. ''Well, we will continue on this soon.'' Mokona and I said our farewell for the day. I went back to the house. I flopped on the couch. Being a sempai is not easy. NO and NO.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch4: Fei Wang's Threat

Autor Comments: Yuuko sends everyone a warning. Sakura is being watched and tracked by her every move. They're vacation is now over! Back to work!

Story: Moko-chan's P.O.V:

What a wonderful vacation! It was so fun. But I think we've had enough breaks. We should continue Sakura's feather journey. Mommy (Kurogane) and daddy (Fai) were mad at each other. daddy was calling mommy names that made him go, wwwwwwwwoooooooooooooooooooooo! Sakura was sitting by Syaoran. They were laughing at the two. Mommy looked at me. ''Hey bozu! Lot on your pee-wee mind today?'' ''Hey mommy! You and daddy are a cute couple,'' I unseriously said. I'm Moko-chan! I'm never serious! Mommy gave me an icy death glare. ''You calling me gay?You're gonna get it manju-bun!'' ''Daddy,'' I cried, scrambling into Fai's arms. Fai chuckled. Sakura was sitting by Syaoran, still clueless of what was going on. Syaoran blushed whenever Sakura looked at him. I felt a light glowing on the red gemstone on my head. ''Yuuko is calling us everyone,'' I said. I excepted the message and projected Yuuko's image on the wall. ''I see you all are having a great time in Sakura City. Well, I have some bad news for you. You're vacation ends by midight,'' Yuuko said sadly. We all nodded, concentrating to every word Yuuko said. ''Fei Wang is up to no good. He is planning to use all of his magic to deflect feathers from Sakura. If you don't hurry, Sakura may die,'' Yuuko said somberly. Syaoran gasped and squuezed Sakura's arm. Sakura gave him a hurt look, because he squuezed her arm hard. ''Well then, we will begin looking for the feather tomorrow,Syaoran declared. Everyone nodded. ''I advise you leave tomorrow.'' Yuuko disconected. ''I have to say goodbye to Chitoshiya-chan,'' Fai-san said. He raced out the door like a bullet. (Fai's P.O.V):

I stopped infront of Chi-chan's door and knocked on it. Chi opened the door. ''Chi, don't be mad at me.'' Chi gaved me a confused look. Chi then led me to her living room and I sat on the couch. ''Look. Chi, I'll be going home tomorrow. I won't see you again.'' Chi's eyes teared up. She burst out and gave me a hug.'' Fai-sempai? Why do you have to go? It probably is because of that stupid Sakura's feathers,'' Chi said bitterly. ''Yes, but don't call Sakura stupid. Even if I go, I'll always have you in my heart Chi. And don't you ever forget that,'' I cried. I felt so somber and gloomy. I comforted Chi and left at night. I came with a depressed and teary face and didn't bother saying hello when I got home. I slammed the door closed to my bedroom and packed my bag. Why do I have such a strong bond with Chi? Why god, why? Out of all the people in the world, I am the one who always has to cover up depression and somber feelings with a fake smile. Only Kurogane is the one who knows if I'm happy or not. He understands me more than I even do. I picked out the rest of my belongings and put them in my bag. I fell asleep with a broken heart.

Syaoran's P.O.V:

I opened the door to check on Sakura. Her bags were packed and she was fast asleep. I went closer to her face. She looked so peaceful. She looked so calm and heavenly.I made sure nobody looked. I kissed Sakura's cheek. Then I went to my room and sleeped. Tomorrow is a day we will have to start looking forward to. In the morning: Sakura's P.O.V: Ahh... today's the day we will have to start working again. I came into Syaoran-kun's room .''Goodmorning Syaoran-kun.'' Syaoran gave me a smile and put on his backpack. We went to the living room. Surprisingly, everyone was ready. We nodded at Moko-chan. We were warped to a place. I noticed that it was Clow-Country. ''Hmm... there is a place. It looks so strange,it could possibly be near Fei-Wang's hideout,'' Syaoran said. TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4: Confusion In The Ruins

Author Comments: Hello! Arigato everyone for reading. I'm getting tired of saying that...Ugghhh. OH! Oppsies. Sorry, I'm super grumpy because tomorrow's a Sunday. Then comes be-dreaded MONDAY!

Story: ''Hai syaoran! Let's go find Fei Wang! I'm tired of resting now,'' Sakura insisted. We all followed Syaoran past the castle. At Fei Wang's: ''Ahh...those brats are making my life way easier. Aren't they Xing Huo,''Fei Wang said. ''Right master. We'll split them up. They will be weak. Then, from there we'll attack them from here,'' Xing Huo said evilly. She smiled ice cold wicked and drew out her claws. Fei Wang ''took it to the next step,'' walking to the replica's of of Syaoran and Sakura he made. The other clones were reincarnated, but these ones were stronger, more whatchama call it... EVIL! (sorry! Had to do that!) Back to the gang: Sakura ran as fast as she could, holding Mokona by the ear like a rag-doll. ''Hurry up guys! Slowpokes!'' ''Hime. We've been running for about 20 minutes straight,'' Kurogane complained. ''Well, it's worth running longer for the feather,'' Sakura said frowning. The others sweatdropped as Sakura gave them all glares. ''Oh look at that landscape. I spy a beautiful castle with my two eyes. Hyuu,hyuu,'' Fai said. ''Fai. You're an idiot,'' Kurogane said. Syaoran peered at the saw Sakura's room and sighed.''RUNNING FARTHER,'' Mokona screamed. ''That statue looks interesting. Let's check it out,'' Sakura said. Syaoran saw that it had the shape of wings. ''No! Sakura. Don't go ahead of me. That place is where you lost your memories,'' Syaoran sighed. ''OH...,'' Sakura said quietly. Syaoran went to the open area. It was crumbled. The seal Sakura stepped on before she was brainwashed was broken. Then those Fei Wang soldiers appeared. ''Great. Just great,'' Fai said while kicking the soldiers. ''Sakura, go on with Syaoran. We'll stay and fight the soldiers,'' Said Kurogane. ''B-but Kurogane... okay,'' Sakura said running into the passageway leaving Syaoran jogging behind. ''This is scary. I can't see,'' Sakura said frightened. ''Me neither,'' Said Syaoran. ''Let me take care of that,'' Sakura chirped. Syaoran was confused. He was thinking... Sakura never told him she used magic! Sakura closed her eyes. ''Shinsei,ryuu,kaen,han'i!'' ( Japanese for sacred dragon flame sphere)! Syaoran's eyes bulged. He couldn't believe it. ''That's strong magic Sakura,'' said a jealous Syaoran. Sakura held a sphere of fire in her hand. It was very bright. Sakura screamed. She saw a person who looked exactly like her. Same as Syaoran. He saw an exact replica of him too. ''These aren't the other clones we met Sakura. Look at their eyes,'' Syaoran said. Sakura gasped. ''They're eyes are red! Fei Wang's clones can't go far drom him...because they'll disintegrate. So that means that Fei Wang isn't that far,''Sakura said. ''You got that right'', said the Sakura replica(lets call em clones. Even though they aren't). ''Uhuh... so that means YOU get out of our way,''Syaoran scolded. The clone Syaoran smirked and held the clone Sakura. ''You aren't going anywhere,'' said the clones. ''Alright,You asked for it,'' Sakura said with an icy cold ferocious look. Sakura grew angel wings and had a wings will stay for a short time, then I will have to transform to full power,'' Sakura said quickly.

Syaoran's P.O.V:

''Raitei Shorai!'' Lightning spread everywhere. Sakura drew her scepter. ''Kaze, denki, kaikyou!'' (Japanese for wind,electricity channel). We launched a channel combo attack. Lightning and wind-elctricity were heading their way. I grabbed Sakura and she ran with me. But the clones stopped us.''Oh you are not going to make it ,'' said the clone Sakura. She sliced my leg a little. Then clone Syaoran tased me. I couldn't see. I couldn't tell which Sakura was who. I slowly passed out.

Sakura's P.O.V:

The clone Syaoran grabbed my arm and squezed it hard. I whimpered. The clone Syaoran smirked. Then he forced a kiss on me. But it was on the lips. I scowled at him and gave him a disgusted look. I would only kiss the REAL Syaoran. Then shortly after, I passed out. Everything was pitch black... I REALLY AM A HELPLESS BABY!

Authors Comments: Sorry if my writing doesn't make sense. I tried hard, so don't criticize! And, the story is getting more action and intense. See? I told ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5:Hopeless

Author Comments: Hello! Arigato for reading my story! In this chapter, Fai draws very close to death. The gang loses hope. Now, everyone will be separated. Will Kurogane be strong? Read on and find out!

Story: Fai is very tired. He is gasping for breath. ''Kurogane!It's no use. Go on without me,'' pleaded Fai.''I'll be fine,'' he cried,with a weak and faint smile on his face.''I won't leave you Fai!No matter what you say!So be quiet,'' Kurogane cried. Then from the middle of nowhere, a sword came flying. Kurogane tried to stop it. But the sword was acting to him as if he was transparent. It went right through him. It stabbed Fai in the stomach. Fai was choking and streaming blood.''Fai! No!Be strong,you can't leave me. Please don't lose hope,'' cried Kuro. Tears stream down his cheek. Kurogane was slowly dissapearing. Fai softly cried. Moko-chan cried. But Fai used the rest of his magic to send Mokona to a different location. Kurogane was in a place with mist covering him. There was mysterious cackles all around. This brought him shivers. He was never this scared in his life...until now. Xing Huo came walking in cackling. ''Hey there a tough time,well go to hell!'' Kurogane was in shock. Xing Huo restrained him so he couldn't attack. He was breathing heavily. He choked out four words before he passed out: ''Y-you go to hell,'' and went unconscious. Xing smirked and was blowing at her fingertips. She took out her communicator. ''Mission accomplished master.'' To Syaoran: Syaoran was tied up in a cell. ''Sakura. I really hope you're okay. This feather is very dangerous to catch. I don't think we will survive this attack. I have always loved you. Not only as a best friend. I want to be you're boyfriend.'' Syaoran sighed. He felt tears on his cheek. He cries like this once a month. Very depressing. Syaoran was thinking of a flashback.

Flashback:

Sakura: Hello syaoran! Are you excited for the fireworks festival?

Syaoran: Yeah! We'll be laying on the grass seeing the stars too! It's like we are the stars!

Sakura: Yeah! Let's put it that way. I like those fireworks with more than one color!

2 HOURS LATER STILL IN FLASHBACK:

Touya: Hey kaiju! Wassup?

Sakura: Hmmph...I AM NOT A KAIJU,YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BLABBING!

Touya: Kaiju.

Sakura: Arrghh...

Syaoran: Just ignore him. If you don't feed him, he'll go away.

Sakura: HAHA!YOU HEARD THAT TOUYA?!

Touya: Whatev girl.(Glares at Syaoran.

Yukito: Oh look! I spy a perfect place to sit for the fireworks.

30 MINUTES IN FLASHBACK:

Sakura(holds Syaoran's hand): Wow! See that red firework?

Syaoran: Yeah! Do you like that daddy?

Fujitaka: Yeah, it's amazing!

END FLASBACK:

That day in Clow Country... Sakura being called a kaiju over and over. And to see dad truly smile... Precious memories I dearly wish I could relive in again.

TO BE CONTINUED:


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6: Gaining Hope

Author Comments: Hello! I think I am almost done with this story. Again,I THINK. In this chapter, Mokona and Syaoran reunite. But Fai, Sakura, and Kuro remain hidden to them.

Story: Sakura's P.O.V:

I opened my eyes. I was tied to a chair. And I was in ropes. My eyes widened. How will I ever be strong enough to break these ropes? I fidgeted and squirmed. It was no use. The ropes were enchanted by Fei Wang's magic. Fei Wang smirked. I glared at him with hatred in my eyes. Xing Huo came and stood in front of me. ''Hey sweety. Trying to get loose? Well it's no use. Stop trying, these ropes are enchanted with Fei Wang's magic.'' I scowled at her. ''Just you wait! Syaoran and the others will take me out of these ropes,'' I sneered. Xing Huo smirked and shook her head. ''I'll prepare my wish items. And it won't be long till you're dead,'' Fei Wang sneered. Then the clones walked in with Mokona. They were squeezing his ears. Mokona yelped. ''Moko-chan! Don't hurt him,'' I said, tears starting to flow from my eyes. The clone Syaoran glared at me. His glares were very cold and scary. I shivered. He smirked. I drew a conclusion that Fei Wang really liked to smirk. After all, clone Sakura, clone Syaoran, and Xing Huo were all his creations. Syaoran's Cell:

I am still worried. Is Sakura still okay? Fei Wang is so evil. She may be dead already. NO! I shouldn't say that. Sakura needs me. If I don't break out of this cell, she may die! I wouldn't want that to happen. I got up and attempted to kick the cell open. It didn't work. I struggled very hard. Then I noticed, the trick dad taught me. I closed my eyes. I entered ''cyclone settings.'' That's what I call it. I used my lightning spell. ''Raitei shorai!'' A surge of sizzling lightning hit the door. Then the door got thinner. So I kicked the door open with a very powerful kick. Then I was finally free. I jumped up and down, rejoicing because of my accomplishment. ''Very silly Syaoran-kun,'' chimed a very cute and sweet voice. A white and round, manju bun-like creature hopped on my shoulder. I looked at the right side of my shoulder and realized that it was...NO!It can't be?! It was Mokona! ''Moko-chan! Where were you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? I missed you!'' I hugged Mokona and hugged him in a tight embrace. Mokona gasped for air. I immediately let go of him, leaving him on the ground on his bottom. Mokona sweatdropped. '' Oy! Sorry Moko-chan!'' Mokona could really,truly tell that Syaoran missed him. ''Lets find our hime Moko-chan,'' I said with a determined look on my face. Moko-chan nodded. We turned around and raced to the nearest opening. It was a circle-like area. With another big fat seal placed on the ground. Syaoran was furious. The seals were everywhere. How could Fei Wang be so evil? I really wonder. Then I heard a muffled voice. It was trying to yell loud enough to make me notice it.

Author Comments:Thanks for reading! Please review... if you wanna get the chapters updated quicker. I need motivation!


	7. Chapter 7

CH7: Never Give Up

Author: Hello! 7th chapter! So exciting!

Syaoran's :

Story: I got startled and I an familiar voice. I was very careful and cautious. I stuffed Mokona in my cloak and I slowly approached the person. A red chi headwrap and a super masculine tall figure. THAT totally matched Kurogane's personality. I saw Kurogane's icy cold eyes. I knew at last it was Kurogane.

"Don't worry Kuro-san!" I assured as I took out my long knife. It was the only one I carried, and I had to make good use of it. I cut the ropes and watched them fall helplessly to the ground. "I've only found you and Mokona-chan so far. But if we try hard, we'll kick Fei Wang's ass!" I encouraged. The, truth actually, I feel hopeless. VERY hopeless. I used some of my weak magic to heal a bit of Kurogane's wounds.

"We took a run from the eerie room.

Sakura's :

I couldn't let such a thing happen. I couldn't just hope for the others to save me. I had to fend for myself, my own life. God knows where Mokona and the others are.

The clone Syaoran was really freaking me out. Clawing at me and smirking every time I hissed at him. The Sakura clone was helping Xin with her black magic. That is surely something I wouldn't do at all.

I took my chances. I had enough space to kick my feet. So when clone Syaoran dodged at me, I could kick him easily.

I wriggled my arms halfway through the ropes. Although my arms were still halfway out of the ropes, the magic still concealed my hands roughly. I thought of the real Syaoran, how he gives me hope, then I broke the ropes with my weak hands. I screamed furiously.

"I won't let you people win. You won't get away!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I kept a secret locket on my neck which triggers my magic. My power is within me, but my amulet boosts my magic to it's utmost level.

I activated my locket by closing my eyes chanting my spell in my head. I sprouted angel wings and a whole new look with a takt of wings. This look makes me seem harmless, but this helps me fight better. This is because everybody underestimates me.

I gleamed my scepter at the blinded clones. I spin in a circle above the ground and a gust of wind blew them away.

I took out my knife I hid. I yelled furiously. I stabbed it in the clone Syaoran's heart. "Son of a bitch!" I cursed. "Syaoran!" yelled the Sakura clone. I felt no pity, because because these artificial's were not the real people I know.

Syaoran's :

I heard an evil laugh. "Sakura!" I yelped. Mokona was very suspicious. "I sense it. Yup! Meykon!" Mokona shouted. Kurogane and I gasped.

"If this is so, Fei Wang wants the feather with him. And he is preparing magic to use on Sakura. She just might be where the feather is!" I shouted. "Good job squirt," teased Kurogane-san. I grabbed his hand without hesitation. I ran as fast as my athletic feet could take me, still trying to make the others catch up. I stopped in front of an opening. I panted and continued past the new surroundings on my way to find my hime.

In front of me was a devastated angelized version of Sakura I've never seen before. She glanced at the clone Sakura holding what looked like a corpse to me. I looked harder to find out that it was the clone Syaoran. He was dead now. Sakura held a bloody knife, blood scattered on her feet. Sakura sobbed and ran up to us. I embraced the shaking princess. "I'm scared," Sakura whimpered. I held Sakura into a tighter embrace until I saw Xin Huang come out with a vile. She smirked and handed Fei Wong the vile.

"Kill them all," scowled Fei Wang.

"Alright. Leave these pests to me," Smirked Xin. She drew her fangs and swiped at Sakura. She gasped and Xin then kicked her stomach, causing her to spit out some blood. I growled and balled my fists. I drew out two swords and activated them with my fire magic. "Raitei Shorai!" I pierced Xin's arm. Kurogane swiped the clone Sakura 's leg. She collapsed to the ground and breathed heavily. "Fuck you!" she cursed.

…...

Author Comments: Intense action galore! 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8: Surprise!

Author Comments: Wow! 8th chapter! Sorry if I didn't update soon enough! I had a major writers block case and I had to update other stories. Yeah, I have a fiction press account too. Two stories on so far...

Normal P.O.V:

Sakura was severely hurt, but she refused to back down. Syaoran was busy with Xin, while Kurogane was fighting the remaing clone Sakura.

Sakura had never felt like this before. So much stress, anger, and mostly pain. She wanted someone to stab her in the heart so all this misery could end for her. She couldn't forget all the memories she shared with these travelers, the laughs, the sorrow. She closed her eyes as if prepared to die. She looked at Syaoran, the love of her life, before she closed her eyes in pain. If she only knew everything about the future, she wouldn't have gotten into such a horrible mess.

She couldn't believe she had the nerve to kill a person. To use a knife. What happened to the shy,innocent, caring, and compassionate Sakura she WAS years ago. It's like she died with her memories, swept in ashes. She felt very scared. If only she had enough hope, bravery.

Xin kicked Syaoran in the stomach, the same attack she used on the weakling Sakura. It always worked, this was the reason why she used it constantly.

"Stop it! Don't hurt them!" shouted a stern voice. Kurogane gasped quietly. That voice sounded like Fai-san. Exactly like him. But he didn't want to end up like Sakura, so he kept fighting. He drew out his two swords from his back, and charged at Xin. Xin dodged what would've pierced her side and grabbed a sword. She clanked her sword against Kurogane's, starting a combat.

Fai is a very strong wizard. So he put his magic in use. He grabbed his staff and tapped it on the ground. He pointed it at Xin and his face turned into a carefree smirk. The staff glowed. He closed his eyes and used his inner strength. He mysteriously killed Xin. He used his ice magic to freeze her heart. He looked at the corpse and smiled. "Payback."

Now he used some magic to recover the scrawling Syaoran and Sakura. Everyone got up and looked at the clone. Their eyes glazed in hatred. The clone was cornered, with nowhere to go. She screamed.

Sakura felt energized at once. But she was still hopeless. She held her amulet. "Amulet death," she said. She wore all grey with black wings. She used her crescent wand. She swirled it in a circle, the mist fell on the trapped clones. "Goodbye," Sakura said softly. She closed her eyes and walked away as the mist choked the clone to death.

"I see you've foiled my plan princess. Killed all my assistants you bitch. You should stop trying. You'll never make it. Anyways, I have the ingredients ready. You might as well except your fate young one," chuckled Fei Wang

Author Comments: Lots of fighting. I'm wondering, does the story category even match? R&R!


End file.
